A Real Girl
by mermaidiagal204
Summary: When Jenny wishes to be human, Sheldon takes it on himself to be her "fairy godfather" and recreate a brand new, human body. Will he go to the extremes to show his affections towards her? How will Jenny fight crime? Will she come to love Sheldon? READ MORE TO FIND OUT! Rated T for romance and some acts of violence! I DO NOT OWN MLAATR, Nickelodeon, or anything related! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: Wishes

Author's Note: Hello! Welcome to the first chapter of "A Real Girl"! Here's the description! Jenny/ XJ-9 goes through another day at her high school, gets detention, and wishes to be human. Brad tries to help, but it doesn't seem to work out. However, the ever-so-shy Sheldon comes out of his shell to make his acquaintance with her, seeing her sadness. By the way, when I talk about the item and superhero "Captain Crunch", it is NOT the cereal box character. It is a superhero Sheldon looks up to. Just thought you oughta know. I DO NOT OWN "My Life As A Teenage Robot", Nickelodeon, or anything related! Enjoy! :) ©

* * *

_Tremorton High School_

_College Transition Mathematics_

The endless droning from Mr. Taylor made almost half of the entire class fall asleep except for the robot girl XJ-9, or Jenny. She attentively listened to his lecture, taking down notes madly. On her left, her best friend Brad was fast asleep, drool dripping from his mouth. When Mr. Taylor turned to the chalkboard, she shook him. He immediately got up from his seat, saying, "I'm awake!" The class laughed loudly as Brad sat down, his head covered by an open textbook.

"Well, so the infamous Bradley Carbunkle can't even stay awake? Ha, ha, ha." Brit Crust, one of the most popular girls in girl, laughed. Jenny glared, almost tempting to beam an energy blast from her hand.

"Hey look, Robot Girl's getting angry." Pteresa mocked, high-fiving Tiff, Brit's cousin. She threw a piece of notebook paper at Jenny's head, laughing. Jenny couldn't hold it in much longer, but accidentally beamed an energy blast at the chalkboard. Mr. Taylor immediately turned around, knowing it was Jenny.

"XJ-9, you will have detention right after school today!" Mr. Taylor boomed, his anger filling the classroom.

"Yes sir." Jenny said gloomily. She returned to her Combinatorics textbook, instantly learning her lessons. She was much more ahead than the rest of her students. It wasn't her fault for how she was made; she was created by world-famous Dr. Norene Wakeman. Jenny wasn't the only robot she made; in fact, she created a line of XJ series. Unfortunately, they weren't her best pieces of works, but when Jenny was created, it gave her hope to invent more.

From the corner of the classroom, a boy with greasy-like, black hair was drawing out a blueprint. He wore a red, worn-out hoodie, a white t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. It was Sheldon Lee, one of the most unpopular boys of the school. He looked up from his blueprint and scoped out Jenny. Her blue midriff and mini skirt stood out from her pearly-white metal, making his heart beat wildly. The thing that made her so attractive to him was that no matter what, she would save her fellow citizens from evil. All he could do was stare, not touch. Suddenly, a ruler was thrown up into the suspended ceiling, making Sheldon look up.

"Sheldon Lee, since you haven't been paying attention either, you will join Miss Wakeman in detention as well." Mr. Taylor declared, crushing a piece of chalk. He groaned, taking some paper from his trapper, and began writing the notes. Sheldon was a bit far behind, but then felt a tap on his shoulder. He could see an extended arm from Jenny, who had a stack of papers in her hand.

"Here, you can borrow this. Return it to me at detention, okay?" Jenny whispered with a smile. Sheldon nodded his head at her and went straight to writing.

"_At least she'll be there later." _he thought to himself.

_Lunch_

"Look, detention's not a big deal, Jenny. I usually get it a lot." Brad said casually, pushing his tray down the long counter. Jenny walked beside him, for she had a homemade concoction of oil packed for her "lunch".

"Well it is to me. Once Mom finds out, she's gonna take weekend privileges away for a month." Jenny complained, waiting for Brad to pay for his lunch. They walked past a few tables; the popular table, the jocks, theatre majors, music majors, auto-body, etc.

"It's all part of being a human." Brad said, placing his food down. Jenny slumped down and began sipping on her oil, tapping on the can as she drank from it.

"Well I wish I was human. I'd rather not be called 'Robot Girl' on the occasion and have to be the superhero who saves the town. I just want to be a normal, human teenager, is it that hard?!" Jenny yelled, forgetting the fact that everyone would stare at her. She didn't care who saw her, but from far away, Sheldon had seen the angry action from Jenny. He sighed as his friends scarfed down their lunches.

"Sheldon, what are you staring at?" asked Gerald. Gerald was a skimpy, pale boy that had a speech impediment. He wore glasses that were tapped up from the lack of money to get them fixed over the years in Tremorton. Gerald was fixing a watch a jock threw at him, waiting for an answer. "SHELDON!"

"Huh, what?" Sheldon said, turning around back to his group of friends. One of them gave a strange look; almost as if Sheldon performed some sort of blasphemy. Another friend took his inhaler out quickly, taking in a puff of the potion.

"You're staring at the robot... again! You know how the status quo is here!" Gerald said, finishing the watch. A jock came around with a wad of cash as he picked up the watch from Gerald. He gave it to Gerald, but then pushed his face into his lunch. "See what I mean? We're at the bottom of the totem pole." he said, wiping his face.

"Not after I work on my latest project." Sheldon said with a wink. Gerald smirked, scooting himself next to Sheldon, who was rolled out the blueprint he was working on earlier that day.

"I am making Captain Crush a reality. I will make an life-size Captain Crunch that will allow me to be inside of it and to be able to control it himself. I will give it the capability to fly with an anti-grav gyro as its source! To fight evil! And... to get Jenny Wakeman to fall in love with me!" Sheldon whispered confidently.

"Buwhahaha, you better pray your plan will work 'cause there is no chance you can afford a anti-gravity gyro." Gerald laughed. Sheldon got up from the table with his blue print as he exited out of the cafeteria. "What a card! Buwhahaha!"

_3:20, Detention_

Students slowly filed into one of the darkest rooms of the basement; primarily known for detention being held there. The desks were from the year of 2014, which was about fifty-six years old. They were accompanied with wooden seats that had some splinters coming off of the edges. The windows have been broken for quite a while and it brought a draft into the room. It also smelled musty, no surprise that this part of the school was really old or hasn't been cleaned well in fifty-six years.

Jenny could see that the detention room was full of students, which made her surprised. The only seat she could scope out in the classroom was one nearby a window. For some reason, no one wanted that seat. _Who wouldn't want a window seat?_

Nevertheless, she floated over to the desk, taking her place there. She pulled out an AP English textbook and paper, preparing to study. From the corner of her right eye, she could see Sheldon getting pushed into the room by a few jocks, who had also received detention. One of them grabbed Sheldon's blueprint, looking at it with some mischief. Two of them were tossing Sheldon around as if he was a volleyball. Sheldon's money also flew from his pockets as he did this. It didn't take long for Jenny to fly over there; maybe half a second.

"Leave him alone!" Jenny said, throwing a jock across the room. The rest of them stood in shock, but then raced to their seats. The one jock threw down the blue print, stepping on it happily. Jenny glared at him until he made it to his seat. Sheldon quickly got onto the ground, picking up his books. Suddenly, he felt money in his hand and looked up to see Jenny.

"You ok?" Jenny asked concernedly, extending a hand out to Sheldon. He took it, getting up, and snorted nervously.

"Yes, thank you..."

"I'm Jenny Wakeman. And you are?"

"Sheldon. Sheldon Lee."


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

Author's Note: HELLO! So Sheldon and Jenny finally met face-to-face, exchanging names. Jenny and Sheldon begin to talk, starting a new friendship. Will Sheldon mess this up? Will Jenny feel somewhat better? I DO NOT OWN "My Life As A Teenage Robot", Nickelodeon, or anything related! Enjoy! :) ©

* * *

"Sheldon; nice to meet you." Jenny said with a sincere smile. Sheldon shuddered with nervousness as she floated to the desk next to him. He stood up straight, walking with a somewhat of a confident kind of air back to his seat. She pulled out notebook and with a click in her system, a pencil came out of her index finger. He looked over, seeing a drawing being formulated right before his eyes. Despite that she could draw about anything, she decided to draw something out of the blue. Something... unnatural within her own mind.

The drawing consisted of a human figure, but it had long, blue hair like Jenny's. The skin was pale-like and had no imperfections. On the face of the figure, there was a perfect little nose accompanied with small lips and average-sized eyes; but they were blue with pleasure. It was a drawing of a human female. A human replica of Jenny.

Jenny could see Sheldon looking at her drawing and felt a bit awkward. She turned away quickly, but saw Sheldon going back to a blue print of sorts. Soon after, an older woman came into the room with a brief case. Her eyes were wary, almost hawk-like. Worry lines covered her face, making her look like a over-tanned cheerleader. She placed her brief case with a plop as she took her place. Her feet were then perched on top of the desk and reclined in the seat. Slowly, but surely, she dozed off into a deep sleep.

A low cheer echoed throughout the room as everyone waited. After a minute or so, they could hear a large snore from the older woman. It was the signal that everyone began conversing and hanging out. Sheldon got out of his desk and took a seat in the desk in front of Jenny.

Jenny was finishing her drawing and put it away quickly. She looked up to see Sheldon again, which startled her.

"You realize that was creepy, right?"

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to come off that way-"

"It's typical Sheldon for you Wakeman." A jock said. Sheldon faced towards him and stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Quit it or I'll throw you out of the room!"

"Try me!"

"Excuse me Sheldon." Jenny said, getting up. She marched over to the jock, picking him up, and threw him outside. He crashed through a window and landed on concrete. The class was silent as Jenny floated to her desk. "I don't exaggerate what I say."

Other classmates stared at her with weird glances and began to whisper. They moved their desks near the doorway, making sure that she and Sheldon had the other side of the room.

"Is this typical that this sort of thing happens daily?" Jenny asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, yes. But I'm sort of used to it. I'm not exactly the richest, or the handsomest guy in school. However, I'm not stupid like the rest of our classmates. But I guess that sort of thing happens to a nerd." Sheldon said with shame.

"I know how you feel; at least you're not a robot who can easily crush things. I'd rather have a soul, some skin, and not worrying about whether I can touch water without being shocked or having my system shut down." Jenny said, slumping over. Sheldon carefully placed his hand on her shoulder, not expecting her to raise her head up so quickly.

"You're blessed with so many talents and abilities. You also are a star student and your personality is phenomenal." Sheldon said. Jenny hesitated from saying something, for a new thought appeared within her system.

_"I have a personality? He thinks I'm worth something?"_

"You really think so?" Jenny commented with surprise.

"Absolutely."

He could see a twinkle that was set into her eyes; it was human-like, which made it more odd. But his heart raced, not caring on whether he smiled or not after his statement. Sheldon could see that this would turn into a new beginning for himself. A new beginning with _**her**._


End file.
